disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elsa/Gallery
Images of Elsa the Snow Queen. Promotional Material Disneytwenty-three 5.3-Fall2013.Cover-sm-copyright.jpg Elsa from frozen hi res.jpg Tumblr mn8douCBla1ry7whco1 1280.jpg Tumblr mp0fw58MHh1r94mgyo1 r1 500.jpg elsapose2.jpg Elsa and Anna.jpg Elsa with snowflake pose.png Elsapose4.jpg ElsaPose.png Annaelsa.png 1385141 576034962432852 1604594586 n.jpg sisters-anna-and-elsa.jpg frozen_elsa.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground3.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground4.jpg Disneyfrozen_phonebackground5.jpg bestmoviewalls_Frozen.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground210.jpg Frozen ver8 xlg.jpg?9d7bd4.jpg Aesdrgfddcgg21245543sfds.jpg Winter Dreams.jpg Disney Dreams!-Frozen Elsa and Olaf.jpg Frozen-Posters-frozen-33492107-1080-1600.jpg cover book novelization junior walt disney 2013 portada anna elsa snow queen reina de las nieves frozen el reino del hielo render clipart princess princesas.jpg Tumblr mvm552siGw1qg2i2lo1 1280.png elsa_magic_ice.png awes.png ha.png Animation 26353335.jpg|Young Elsa. 442235566.jpg|Lonely Elsa. Fullscreen capture 1112013 55600 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa after practing holding a candlestick and a jewelry box. Fullscreen capture 1112013 94014 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 53056 PM.bmp.jpg 37875322.jpg 27263535.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 93912 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 93922 AM.bmp.jpg Tumblr mu237r88cG1szqcbeo2 1280.jpg Elsa_crowned.jpg|Elsa being crowned at her coronation. 2013-11-17 06.34.04 pm.png Frozen-new-trailer-elsa-the-snow-queen-35843844-640-286.jpg|"Get it together...control it!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 75700 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 93954 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 94017 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 10282013 75644 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa holding the orb and scepter. 2013-11-09 06.28.41 am.png Fullscreen capture 10292013 72132 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa putting her gloves back on. Frozen-new-trailer-elsa-the-snow-queen-35843854-640-286.jpg 456333356.jpg|Elsa with Anna at last! Fullscreen capture 1112013 93917 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa and Anna laughing together Fullscreen capture 1112013 93928 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa talking to Anna saying "You look beautiful" Fullscreen capture 1112013 93948 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 10282013 71844 PM.bmp.jpg|"The party's over, close the gates." Fullscreen capture 10292013 72724 PM.bmp.jpg|"Anna: What? Elsa, no. No, wait!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 71847 PM.bmp.jpg Anna removing Elsa's glove.JPG|Elsa's glove being removed by Anna. Give me my glove.JPG|"Give me my glove!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 71410 PM.bmp.jpg|"Anna: Elsa, please! Please, I can't live like this anymore!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 80306 PM.bmp.jpg|"Then leave." Fullscreen capture 10292013 72744 PM.bmp.jpg 43/566543.jpg|Elsa about to turn around and walk away. Fullscreen capture 10292013 72759 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 10292013 72752 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "What did I every do to you?" Fullscreen capture 10282013 71903 PM.bmp.jpg|"Enough, Anna!" 45632.jpg|Anna: "No, why? Why do you shut me out?" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72807 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "Why do you shut the world out?" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72811 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "What are you so afraid of!?!?" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72827 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa loses control... Fullscreen capture 10292013 72835 PM.bmp.jpg|...and unleashes her powers! Fullscreen capture 10292013 72821 PM.bmp.jpg|"I said enough!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 71432 PM.bmp.jpg 5/2466533.jpg|Duke of Weselton: "Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here." Fullscreen capture 10282013 71926 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 10292013 72148 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa freezing the edge of a fountain 666322444.jpg|Elsa froze a fountain! elsa_scared.png|"Please, just stay away!" Movie Screenshots 14.jpg Frozen-new-trailer-elsa-the-snow-queen-35843875-640-286.jpg|Anna: "Elsa!" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72119 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa stepping on the water and realizing that it freezes beneath her Frozen_395873.jpg|Elsa running across the fjord Fullscreen capture 10292013 72204 PM.bmp.jpg tumblr_mw9nywQXyj1rczby5o2_1280.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 95107 AM.bmp.jpg 589225991134144.jpg|"Well now they know!" Elsamagic.png|"Let it go!" elsa-magic.jpg|"Let it go!" F582463719.jpg|The beautiful Elsa. Elsa's Secret Power.png|Elsa with her magical icy power. F789632145.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 94343 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 10292013 72317 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 95025 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa's icy staircase 2013-11-17 06.35.03 pm.png Letitgoelsa frozen.jpg|Let it Go Fullscreen capture 1112013 104756 AM.bmp.jpg F654789321.jpg|Elsa making an ice staircase. ice staircase.png|Elsa's Ice Staircase 442246643.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 104808 AM.bmp.jpg elsa_foot.png|Elsa's castle floor elsa big snowflake.png 2013-11-17 06.36.40 pm.png elsa's powers.png|Elsa building her palace. 2013-11-17 06.38.02 pm.png 42345666.jpg|Elsa creating her ice castle Fullscreen capture 1112013 95436 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa creating her castle 2013-11-17 06.38.53 pm.png|Elsa tossing her crown aside 2013-11-17 06.46.08 pm.png|Elsa transforming her coronation dress into her signature dress 2013-11-17 06.39.11 pm.png 2013-11-17 06.39.34 pm.png 2013-11-17 06.39.25 pm.png Elsa_snow_queen_ice.jpg 2013-11-17 06.37.10 pm.png Fullscreen capture 1112013 95317 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 95357 AM.bmp.jpg 2013-11-17 06.39.58 pm.png 2013-11-15 08.47.57 pm.png|"The cold never bothered me anyway." 1371490285000-Anna-Elsa-1306171333 4 3 rx513 c680x510.jpg snowf.png tumblr_mw9nywQXyj1rczby5o1_1280.jpg 18-5_022-00_0001.jpg|Elsa in her ice palace 44225677.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 95206 AM.bmp.jpg Movie Screenshots 47.jpg 2013-09-25/86f386cc-1e7f-4b8a-9db3-434d3f2324c0_26-1-5_064-00_0001.jpg.jpg 235676433.jpg elsa's icy powers.png 321245655.jpg|Elsa's castle under attack! Fullscreen capture 10282013 75912 PM.bmp.jpg Elsa-frozen-35732079-331-552.jpg|Elsa imprisoned Fullscreen capture 10282013 75915 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa and Hans sad elsa.PNG|"Don't you see? I can't." 43234565.jpg|Elsa looking out the window at her wintery curse Fullscreen capture 10292013 72405 PM.bmp.jpg Elsa-frozen-trailer-elsa-fall-1024x455.png Elsa-and-Anna-1.png Elsa-and-Anna-2.png Fullscreen capture 1112013 95056 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa bringing back summer. Fullscreen capture 1112013 95101 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 95443 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 95301 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 53810 PM.bmp.jpg 233566.jpg|Elsa recreating Olaf because he was about to melt when Summer came back to Arendelle. Elsa-and-Anna-3.png Fullscreen capture 1112013 95324 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa hugging Anna. Elsa and anna.jpg Elsa-elsa-the-snow-queen-35731448-280-270.jpg elsaicerink.png|Elsa creating an ice rink in the courtyard Concept art Original Concept art Disney frozen concept art.jpg|An early concept art of Elsa Frozen-2013-disney-leading-ladies-30988567-290-445.jpg Frozen-2013-disney-leading-ladies-30988587-402-500.jpg Frozen-2013-disney-leading-ladies-30988588-307-378.jpg Frozen Elsa.jpg Tumblr mdhqjtFDBX1r620lmo1 500.jpg the snow queen Harald Siepermann.jpg|Another piece of early concept art, done by Harald Siepermann.|link=http://progresscityusa.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/12/23-Kopie.jpg Current Concept art Elsa Disney.png Elsa.jpg Elsa INFINITY.jpg|Elsa concept art in Disney INFINITY. Frozen16.jpg Tumblr mnozf2FZQ21sobqg4o1 1280.jpg tumblr_mtjlydWxgJ1qhya14o6_1280.jpg tumblr_mtjlydWxgJ1qhya14o5_1280.jpg elsa_snow_queen_pose.jpg Concept Art - Elsa 1.jpg Concept Art - Elsa 2.jpg Tumblr_muddgg0c0V1sj5h4oo3_1280.jpg 334455543211456.jpg Disneylandparis 2013floatconceptart.jpg|Concept art for the Disney Princess float for Disneyland Paris' Disney Magic on Parade featuring Anna, Elsa, and Olaf elsa_8.jpg Video games ''Disney INFINITY Elsa Disney Infinity.png|Elsa in ''Disney INFINITY 578527_728123917214597_1342300754_n.jpg|Elsa's Bio in Disney INFINITY Elsa Disney Infinity (1).JPG|Elsa's figure in Disney INFINITY. Merchandise Elsa Classic Doll - Frozen - 12''.jpg|Disney Store Elsa doll Elsa from Frozen Toddler Doll.jpg Limited Edition Elsa doll.jpg|1st Limited Edition Elsa the Snow Queen doll Limited Edition Elsa doll (Inside a gorgeous packaging box).jpg|Limited Edition Elsa the Snow Queen doll (Inside a gorgeous packaging box) 1236653 568506259852389 80774765 n.jpg|Disney Store Elsa Plush 995476 568506579852357 1831671086 n.jpg Tumblr mrujjqzYQ41rdvdi2o1 500.jpg 6434044133064?$yetidetail$.jpg|Anna, Elsa, and Olaf Christmas ornaments 6386002411258?$yetidetail$.jpg 6373000441262?$yetidetail$.jpg Tumblr mukkaiR8Tq1sl5bbmo1 500.jpg.jpg Limitededition frozendisney nov.2013.jpg|Limited Edition Anna and Elsa dolls. Frozen Fashion Dolls.jpg Frozen Doll Set.jpg Frozen Playset.jpg Elsa Music Doll.jpg Elsa Singing Doll.jpg Elsa Doll.jpg Frozen Dolls.jpg Frozen Set.jpg Frozen Castle.jpg|Frozen's Castle from Mattel Theme parks FNS180829LARGE.jpg 3737352255.jpg 1378268_583346918368323_1558483103_n.jpg|Elsa the Snow Queen's Signature Elsa_disneymeetandgreet.jpg|Elsa, posing for a photo at one of the Disney Parks 17363536.jpg|Elsa in Disney Magic on Parade in Disneyland Paris Dlrp anna and elsa float.PNG|Elsa and Anna on the Frozen float at Disneyland Paris Category:Character galleries